


Give you that thing you can't even imagine

by LunaCanisLupus_22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gossip, Inappropriate Humor, Knotting, Loss of Control, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Small Towns, True Mates, aka judgy gossipmongers, except also, mentions of mpreg, parent lectures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCanisLupus_22/pseuds/LunaCanisLupus_22
Summary: The omegas came out onto the stage next, and Derek did his best to smile and shake hands with enough polite distance as possible, to avoid giving the impressionable ones ideas.Or the one where mateless Derek thinks no omega can affect him like they do other alphas and he's about to find out he's very,verywrong.





	Give you that thing you can't even imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from the song [we could be more](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HziVWTnXFEc) by Star Slinger feat D∆WN. I don't even have the words for where this came from. This fic has been in my drafts for a while now and I've been meaning to post something so here we are! Let me know what you think

The ceremony was supposed to start at eleven. And Derek had to drop by Beacon Hills town centre to be the one to welcome the new omegas into society. 

As the most prominent alpha in the area it was his responsibility to enact the tradition even if he wasn't staying in Beacon Hills permanently any more. Hadn’t actually lived in the place for a few years. He'd come to visit a few months ago, but Derek had mostly stayed around the house which was on the edge of the town limits, hadn't even gone into Beacon Hills because he knew all the questions that would be waiting him there.

Was he mated yet? Did he finally find the right omega? Did he not want to have children? 

Of course they would invite him back for this event, the one thing he couldn't get away with avoiding, he'd checked with his mother. It was a whole big ceremony performed in front of the whole town. They would bring up the mayor and the sheriff to introduce the new omegas into Beacon Hills as potentially searching for mates or interested in the hunt and Derek would stand in as the symbolic alpha welcoming them in.

Derek, who was twenty six and had long since stopped trying to search for his own mate, no longer found these ceremonies particularly interesting. But then again he’d never really found _any_ omegas particularly interesting and that was the problem. 

They certainly _smelled_ nice, he wasn’t denying that, each scent more sweet and unusual than the last but he’d never really understood the alphas who lost their heads completely over it. Who tried to make a claim on random omegas in public and lost control of their instincts at the drop of a sweet smelling omega hat.

Derek knew that his indifference was a topic of some contention within his family. As well as his lack of reaction to omegas. So much that he had probably been exposed to more omegas in heat than any other alpha he knew. If at the very least to see if it would do _something_ to him.

And although the signals omegas presented while in the throes of heat might have been more obvious, a bit fiercer, that had never really turned his head either. An omega had even tried to use their heat scent on him once to make him more amenable to a mating and nothing had happened. And that only made his family more nervous. Talk of his supposed high standards had spread far from Beacon Hills, the fussy alpha who wouldn’t even look at an omega let alone act like an alpha around them.

Merely because he’d never lost control of himself like any decent alpha shouldn't. 

It had earned him a bit of a reputation actually, as a completely controlled, unfeeling alpha, which Laura thought was somewhat hilarious given his temper and general disposition. Mostly because she’d grown up with him and knew what he was really like inside and out. Cora was more offended than amused, and she’d gotten into several fights over it, defending against how they talked about her brother out of earshot.

But the thing was Derek didn’t think it was actually so far from the truth. He _was_ a controlled alpha. Somehow out of every other alpha in the world, it was just easier for him to be around omegas and not lose his mind. He didn’t feel the uncontrollable urge start unnecessary fights, or went out looking for trouble or acted more aggressive than he truly felt, he didn’t ignore betas completely because they were betas, and he certainly didn’t make omegas uncomfortable by trying to dominate them at any given opportunity.

Derek mostly preferred to be left alone, much to his parent’s dismay. As the head alpha in their family, they had expected he would be happily mated by now and settled in his status. He’d dated alphas and omegas, even a few betas in the past but those relationships never really went anywhere and didn’t last long. Nothing ever truly serious.

He might be at the point of thinking there was something seriously wrong with him if he was bothered by following with tradition. Which he wasn’t. There was plenty of people who didn’t fit in to what others would deem typical status these days, and that was a _good_ thing. 

Alphas married alphas now, omegas mated with betas, there was no real rules to how it should work anymore, though some still argued that there were. Derek just didn’t let that sit in the forefront of his daily life, that was all. Even with the hints his parents had been dropping lately that perhaps he should see an alpha doctor after all just to ensure everything was working right.

As if that wasn’t a subtle way to say they thought that there was something wrong with him. Derek wasn’t an idiot, he knew he wasn’t the same as everyone else. Just because he didn’t turn his head at the fresh smell of an omega when they came into his orbit.

But it wasn’t really even about smell anymore. People found their mates now by first touch, or hearing their voice, or even picking up a random item of their clothing. It wasn’t all scents these days. That was the thing with status, it was always evolving. 

Even with the new developments though, Derek knew he’d been left behind somehow and that maybe something was missing. Even if he was happy with life. Screw tradition anyway. It didn’t matter that much anyhow. Except when there were ceremonies like this one, when it was very hard not to get swept up in it. Just how different he was. 

Omega welcoming ceremonies certainly made it very obvious that he wasn’t a regular alpha, and that he should be more in tune with his alpha instincts.

Still, Derek dressed nice for the occasion, suit and tie, and went to join mayor Martin and sheriff Stilinski on the main stage while the omegas waited around back to be introduced. Sheriff Stilinski shook his hand in greeting and then mayor Martin directed him over to the corner of the stage where he’d be expected to stand for the next half an hour while the omegas were being announced. 

He walked over to the spot dutifully and took up the position, peering out into the crowd to see who had gathered since half of them seemed to be staring at him anyway. There were a fair few alphas present but they seemed much more interested in the prospect of new omegas than Derek was standing on the corner of the stage in such close proximity.

Already he had to resist the urge to check his watch and try not to look bored. It was uncomfortable in his suit and the sun felt like it had directed a concentrated beam of heat directly over his head in retaliation for his being there. He wanted to move around a bit but he’d rather not encourage the assumption that would bring if he started pacing, an agitated alpha desperate to see the omegas and get his hands on them.

Which meant he was stuck standing still until the whole damn thing was over. Derek really wished he wasn’t the head alpha of his family, and that they weren’t such prominent figure holders in Beacon Hills. Otherwise it would be the mayor’s daughter on stage today or that Whittemore douchebag.

This ceremony would have been someone else’s damn responsibility.

“Where is your son?” Mayor Martin asked the sheriff at a low volume when it was clear that he wasn't standing next to his father as he should have been.

Derek still picked it up from across the other side of the stage though. Alpha hearing and all that. The sheriff looked a little grim but not expressly worried. “Late,” he replied gruffly, in the tone of one much used to these kind of occurrences.

Derek thought the Stilinski kid had the right idea of things not turning up. He’d rather not be here either.

They had a lot in common actually Derek thought. Though it was something he’d never so much as voiced aloud before. Not even to his sisters. The Stilinski kid was another perfect example of not fitting the mould. He was only a couple years younger than Derek, around Cora’s age and he didn’t exactly present when he’d come to the right age for it. Cora had only ever mentioned him in passing, but Derek knew the whole town talked about him constantly out of ear shot because of his unusual situation.

Since he didn’t carry the scent of a beta, which his lack of new strength or sudden heats would have suggested he was. Apparently he didn’t carry any scent _at all_ , nothing that was enticing or dominant or neutral. There was no way to know his status by scent, because there was nothing remotely alpha, beta or omega smelling about him.

Which should be absolutely _impossible_. That the Stilinski kid would have no defining scent at all. Derek hadn’t actually been back to Beacon Hills since Stiles basically didn’t present in high school but Cora, who had shared several of his classes had told Derek the whole story over skype and how strange his lack of scent was.

And Derek knew what the town still said about him these days. Calling him defective. Not seeing Stiles as a potential match because the lines between status might be a little bit blurred when it came to him. Scent wasn’t really something that should even matter as the final say in finding the right mate, but for Stiles it was the final straw in labelling him as the most unsuitable match in all of Beacon Hills.

Derek wouldn’t bestow that position on even his worst enemy. It wasn’t a very respectable way to treat someone for a factor that was completely outside of their control.

It was no wonder he’d been hanging around the Hale house lately, being so removed from town. Cora had mentioned it in their last few phone calls, because she and Laura always kept catching him on their property. Nobody minded though, the Hales having a defective alpha of their own, though they’d never say it, meant they had a wellspring of sympathy and understanding for Stiles. Especially when he ended up on their property unexpectedly.

Apparently Stiles was always shifty with his explanations for why he was out there whenever someone actually tried to ask him about it. Derek understood it though. Their house was isolated. If the town was talking about him with the frequency in which they liked to talk about Stiles, he would want to get as far away from them as possible too.

At least he had the sheriff to back him up. He was the type of man who wouldn’t take anyone badmouthing his kid. Derek respected that about him. He might not have spoken to the Stiles in the past few years since he left, they barely were even acquaintances beforehand but Derek heard most of the gossip by way of his sisters or parents. And he always had a bit of a soft spot for Stiles, imagining their suffering might have been a somewhat similar. 

He could comprehend what Stiles was going through, since in some ways he had gone through the same thing after presenting. While Derek’s strangeness as an alpha was well known, there was another factor in his oddness that wasn't talked about: the fact that he didn’t have a knot. Mostly since he'd kept that notable detail private. When he’d presented as an alpha, typically his knot was meant to form then in his early years, and then later on following the arrival of a suitable or desirable mate.

Derek had been checked out by the family doctor when he’d presented at sixteen and nothing had happened, but she’d only told him everything in his body was in working order, and there was nothing conceivably present to stop his knot from forming. And nothing had happened since, no matter what kind of sex he'd been having, and with who.

So Derek was somehow the problem in that regard. Only Derek and his parents knew this though, any of the people he’d dated who had actually asked about knotting during sex he’d managed to avoid or talk his way out of that discussion. Because it was just another factor singling Derek out from the rest of the alphas he knew. So he could relate to Stiles’ body being a little bit strange for him. 

Except of course of the two of them, when it came to being talked about in town, the gossip about Stiles was _infinitely_ worse. Derek was just the eccentric alpha, maybe a little too standoffish, but according to some, Stiles was broken. Those people made Derek the angriest.

Mayor Martin accepted the microphone from a stage hand and suddenly she was talking about the great historical tradition of introducing omegas to Beacon Hills society but Derek had long since been tuning her out and didn't see a good reason to stop now. He had plans to meet Cora and Laura in town for lunch afterward and the prospect of spending time with his sisters was the only thing keeping him from heading straight out past the Beacon Hills sign without ever looking back.

Mayor Martin was still going on about Beacon Hills history when a sudden thrum of unexpected energy coursed through his blood. Suddenly there was an itch under his skin he’d never felt before and Derek was more alert than even several cups of coffee could make him. He thought that he might know what that meant but the idea seemed so farfetched that he was willing to ignore it.

His mate couldn’t be nearby, that couldn’t be this reaction. Maybe he was just sick. The plane food he ate on his flight over this morning was questionable at best. And even if his mate were nearby, how would Derek even be able to find them in this crowd? It would be impossible.

The urgency in his blood didn’t fade, however, and Derek stood quietly to the side and tried to pretend he was still listening to the mayor in the interim while he figured this out. It was a struggle not to shift his weight too much. He wanted to run, to burn off some of this unusual energy but he was trapped until the rest of the omegas arrived.

The sheriff was checking his watch and glancing at the crowd too which Derek took to mean he was still searching for his son. Derek really didn’t begrudge him not coming. If he had the choice he would have done the same but unfortunately his mother’s wrath had been a deciding factor.

The omegas came out onto the stage next, and Derek did his best to smile and shake hands with enough polite distance as possible, to avoid giving the impressionable ones ideas. He wasn’t conveying any kind of interest, but some people didn’t need that encouragement to build something romantic up in their heads so it was safer to keep his distance. 

Derek had hurt more feelings than he could count with all the offers he’d turned down over the years. And he’d had more than a few omegas chasing him down in the hopes that they might bring a reaction out of him and wake up those dormant alpha instincts.

No one had succeeded yet. And Derek was getting pretty fed up with being treated like an experiment. 

The newly presented omegas went to stand at the front of the stage and the mayor barely started introducing them by name to the residents of Beacon Hills when the Stilinski kid squeezed onto the stage as unsubtly as possible. He was taller in the dark suit he was wearing, taller than Derek remembered and certainly not a kid any longer. He'd grown into his long limbs a little more, and his eyes were bright and watchful when he reached his father’s side, offering an apologetic look in way of explanation.

Derek didn’t know why he was getting increasingly agitated but he definitely thought it was something worth mentioning to his family afterwards. Because there was something about this that seemed vitally important somehow.

“Sorry, Dad,” Stiles muttered at a low volume and the snarl was out of Derek’s throat before he’d even given it conscious thought.

Mayor Martin trailed off mid-sentence at the sound and her expression froze with astonishment. At the unpredicted challenge, the beta security ready to defend against unruly alphas tightened ranks around the omegas on stage but Derek wasn’t even looking at them.

Why would he when Stiles was snarling right back, a deep guttural noise that woke up every fibre of Derek’s being, pumping his blood faster, making him ache with need.

He launched at the beta without a thought, catching at his shoulders and pushing him to the ground of the stage. Stiles went straight for his throat and Derek’s hands slid across his ribs and neck, tilting his head back at the sudden flare of hurt when the itch in his skin finally, painfully settled.

Derek had no idea what they were talking about when his teeth abruptly closed over Stiles’ throat, because Stiles smelled _absolutely incredible_. It was heat and ambery wood, spice and sweetness and such an overwhelming display of scent that it made Derek’s knees weak and his thoughts fuzzy. How could anyone have said that Stiles was _scentless_?

Stiles growled, a low defiant rumble and Derek retaliated by biting down harder, gripping him tight as they struggled against each other to establish a firmer hold. It wasn’t a proper bite, not yet, but it would be in a moment. Derek had no idea what was happening but there was no way in hell he was letting go, the instinct to grip tight was too strong. Stiles bucked up under him, snarling and fighting, to pull him closer or throw Derek off he didn’t know but when he arched up his hips made contact with Derek’s, and it was unmistakeable that he was hard. 

Derek could feel the line of his cock against him and a second later another smell hit his nose, one that instinctively had him clamping down tighter, scenting fresh slick in the air. Because he wasn’t a beta, he wasn’t scentless. Stiles was an _omega_.

The pleasure that shuddered through him at that was another wave of overwhelming feeling drawing all of his attention from their surroundings. His fingers bit into Stiles’ hips and he wondered what it would be like to have no clothes between them, skin on hot skin. 

There was a thickness to his cock that hadn’t been there before, a sensitive swelling that promised everything. He'd work his knot into Stiles and then savour the sounds he would make when he hung off it for hours. Because there it was, his knot, it had finally formed in his dress pants. As if his body had been waiting for Stiles all along.

His sweet little omega who merely moved against the knot like he knew it was there only for his benefit. And Derek wanted to feel it press inside Stiles, how it would lock them together so perfectly. Derek thought he’d like to find out right now.

And then someone hit him over the head.

The blow didn’t hurt but it was enough to startle, to distract from everything that was Stiles and how badly he needed to put his hands on him. The bystanders seized their chance then when he hesitated, jaw loosening around Stiles’ neck for a moment, and then they physically dragged Derek off of Stiles. 

The omega that he’d just _attacked_. In front of the entire town. Derek was flushed with humiliation when they finally got some distance between them and common sense came back in full force. How could he have been so arrogant about control? When Stiles tore his down so easily?

Thank God he hadn’t had enough time to properly bite him because Derek knew with absolutely certainty now that he _would have_. Fuck. 

“I’m sorry,” he panted, breathing shallowly to avoid catching any of Stiles’ scent and losing it all over again. “I wasn’t expecting- I’ve got a handle on it now.”

He realised one of the alpha’s pinning his arms was Stiles’ father, and cringed further. But if anything, the sheriff seemed only a little tense and somewhat bemused by what was happening. They all did.

“Give him back,” Stiles growled, eyes flashing dangerously as he climbed to his feet, pushing back the betas crowding around him to help him up. “He’s mine.”

“Aw shit,” Sheriff Stilinski muttered, looking at his son wearily when Derek’s focus narrowed back down to Stiles again and everything else fell away but the burning need to get closer.

Derek managed to take three steps forward even with the two alphas on him before another alpha grasped the scruff of his suit and yanked him to a stop. Even as he continued to struggle.

“You sure you've got a handle on it, alpha Hale?” Sheriff Stilinski demanded, and Derek barely heard his voice, so absorbed with the task of reaching Stiles.

And putting his hands on him. Laying his claim on him before anybody else did. God, if they’d just _let him go_ -

“Jesus,” one of the three alphas now holding him back exclaimed with difficulty. “What kind of steroids is this alpha on?”

“Why’s he attacking the beta?” demanded someone nearby.

Derek’s head was swimming in the scent Stiles was giving off right now. He was only in the stages of pre-heat but Derek had never smelt anything more intoxicating. When Stiles snarled again and tried to push through the wall of betas to get to him too, Derek’s claws came out and he fought with more vigour to meet him.

“Get Stiles out of here!” His father shouted at Derek’s ear, sounding alarmed by the intensity of their reactions. “Take him to the beta centre-“

“He’s in heat,” Derek snapped sharply when an alpha took a step too close to Stiles and rage coiled tight and fast at the challenge they presented, even when Stiles released a gravelly sound and shoved the alpha back as if he was merely in his way. “Can’t you smell him? God, fuck just-“

None of the other alphas seemed to be noticing any change in Stiles, but his father observed Stiles’ flushed appearance, and how desperately he struggled to get over to Derek and seemed to take his word for it.

“Get him to a heat room.”

Derek groaned at the thought and fought harder until Stiles was successfully dragged out of view, cursing and struggling against them the entire time. He could still hear him, smell him, almost feel his pounding heart and his curses until the snap of a car door closing interrupted them. And then Stiles was gone.

Then Derek’s sense finally seemed to come back to him. The mayor made an announcement that the ceremony had been cancelled, though apparently half of the crowd had already retreated when Derek launched himself at Stiles without warning. The longer they were apart the easier it was for Derek to focus his thoughts.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated to Stiles’ father once they deemed it safe to release him, bewildered by his own lack of control. “No omega has ever smelt like that to me before. I thought I had better resistance.”

The sheriff only patted him on the shoulder. “Stiles is a beta, son. And I’m pretty sure first meetings are always that intense.”

Derek coloured. “First meeting? We didn’t-“

“If I’m not mistaken that’s a pre-mating bite on your neck.”

Derek automatically brought a hand up to his throat, shuddering at the newly broken skin on his neck where Stiles had bitten him. That was what had first set off Derek’s instinct to bite. He hadn’t even _felt_ it during the moment, and the dulled sting of it didn't register to his senses until Stiles’ father had pointed it out. 

But the sheriff was right. There was a pre-mating bite on his neck. And he’d been gearing up to close his jaws around Stiles’ throat too and leave his own mark there before they were separated.

Fuck. They must be mates.

“I’d be yelling at my kid if I wasn’t absolutely confident that he knows better. This is- something else.”

“With all due respect,” started Derek, swallowing heavily as he let his hand fall away from the bite. “Your son is an omega.”

The sheriff only sighed deeply. “Nobody else but you seems to think so. But I guess that’s for the doctors to figure out.”

Derek was starting to get an idea that something else unusual was going on here. Then he remembered what Laura mentioned about Stiles’ impromptu visits to the Hale house. And how he’d reacted just as badly as Derek had.

“How long has Stiles been coming over to my house?” he asked, thinking Stiles’ instincts had already been working for him some time before this.

He'd been home a couple months ago. The smell of him was probably still lingering all over the place. Enough for Stiles to notice. The sheriff’s mouth tightened in surprise before he understood the meaning. “About a month. I thought- he was looking for some space. You know, out of the public eye.”

The answer sat heavily between them now. Because it was so obvious that Stiles hadn’t really been searching for privacy or isolation like everyone had thought about his unexpected wanderings.

Stiles had been _looking_ for Derek.

 

 

He watched sheriff Stilinski disappear after his son and wondered how he was supposed to return to normal life after this. Lunch plans with his sisters seemed a world away now, far from everything that had changed.

“I think you’d best visit the omega clinic too,” Mayor Martin interjected into Derek’s thoughts, having walked up to join him. “That pre-mating mark might need seeing too, and it’s the best way to find out what’s going on with- Stiles’ situation.”

Derek had to agree with her. So he sent a quick text to his sisters explaining the situation as briefly as he could and went to his rental car. Years of growing up in Beacon Hills meant he knew where the omega, beta and alpha centres were situated in town, so it was no trouble to locate the one in question where Stiles’ would be.

His knot still sat heavy and thick in his pants, and no amount of adjusting could make it less obvious. Derek was still so amazed by the throbbing mark at his neck, that he couldn’t feel uncomfortable with it. Even the thought that he’d be coming soon and messing up said dress pants with the copious amount of come alphas usually produced didn’t bother him. All he could think about was Stiles.

Derek turned off his car in the parking lot and climbed out of the car, slipping out of his jacket and folding it over his arm in front of him to cover the obvious bulge in his pants. If he’d tried to rock up at the omega clinic with a visible knot there was no way anybody was letting him through the door.

They almost didn’t let him through the door anyway.

The beta security guards smelled the alpha on him from the parking lot and already they were shaking their heads when Derek got within hearing distance. He stopped and paused and ignored the urge to adjust the jacket further over his pants. That would be a dead giveaway.

“I was told to come here,” he insisted, to prove that he wasn’t some out of control alpha sniffing out omegas in heat. “There was a- situation at the ceremony. I need to get this pre-mating mark checked out.”

In the end it was the mating mark that saved him. Derek didn’t think they would have let him in for anything less.

The two betas exchanged a few words before one put a code into the door and they escorted him inside, because no doubt alphas weren’t allowed unattended in the clinic. They barely walked through the main hall before they reached the waiting area.

Immediately when he stepped forward, Derek was flooded with the scent of fresh heat. The betas stiffened at his side, and Derek finally recognised the tasers strapped to their waists and what they might be used for, when an omega, clearly in heat, made an instant move towards Derek.

The betas immediately took his arms, one pushing at his chest as if expecting to hold him back, but Derek hadn’t even moved. Had barely even blinked in the omega's direction.

The omega made a plaintive, calling sound that made Derek wince but he was no less stirred into action than he’d ever been. Because he wasn’t Stiles.

When the betas realised Derek hadn’t reacted at all, they released him and intercepted the omega moving towards them, quickly encouraging the omega into an empty heat room nearby, though he struggled against them and tried to get at Derek again, sending a fresh wave of his heat scent in his direction as if that would be enough to entice him.

It didn’t.

The betas were looking at him differently when they finally returned.

“You’re that Hale kid, aren’t you?” the one with the thick eyebrows asked, finally seeming to recognise him. 

Once again his reputation had gotten the better of him. “Yeah,” he sighed, and this time he wasn’t annoyed by it. Not if it meant they'd let him near Stiles. “I’m Derek Hale.” 

They didn’t say anything else, but Derek noticed that they relaxed after that. The other beta who had had his hand on his taser nearly the entire time, finally let his hand fall away and they led him over to a room, clearly kept separate from the other omegas. He didn’t recognise the omega doctor when they escorted him inside, but her eyes were alert and full of interest when they zeroed straight on the mark on his neck.

“The beta kid we just brought in bit him,” the taser happy beta explained.

“Omega,” Derek corrected almost automatically.

The beta with the eyebrows actually snorted and Derek glared him into silence. “There’s no need for that,” the doctor said. “Mr Hale is right of course.”

That caught Derek’s attention. But why was he the only one who could smell it?

“If you’d like to sit here, Mr Hale I can have a look at that mark for you.”

Derek obliged her and the beta guards went to stand outside. “Sheriff Stilisnki actually sent for a deputy to bring you here-“

“Why? Is Stiles alright?” Derek asked quickly.

“We felt it necessary to take a look at you and to prove a theory of what I believe to be the situation that led to Stiles’ status being misdiagnosed when he was younger.”

She went and sat by the nearby computer, bringing up Derek's medical records with ease and silence settled between them while she caught herself up. “You had mentioned problems concerning forming a knot after you presented?”

Derek sat down heavily and made sure to keep his jacket lying in his lap, even as he began rolling up his sleeves. The room was warmer than outside had been. He felt only a small twinge of embarrassment at her words. “I’d never formed one before.”

“Before?” she wondered, without looking away from the screen.

“I didn’t have that problem today,” he explained in the politest way possible but she was a professional and hadn’t commented on what she could probably smell anyway.

“In the presence of Mr Stilinski you mean.”

“Yeah,” Derek agreed, awkwardly. “Once- once he bit me.”

“Hmmm,” she agreed noncommittally, still reading his file. “I have your bloodwork from a recent test.”

“And?” he asked, wondering where this could be leading. What was it? Was there something actually wrong with him that meant only he thought Stiles was an omega? What could that mean?

“I can confirm that it’s entirely what I expected. If you’ll give me a moment.”

She rose from her desk then and stepped out of the room, just as two beta doctors walked inside with gloved hands and came to inspect his neck. Derek let them because there wasn’t another option and mostly because he was distracted by the thought of the omega doctor going to talk to Stiles, which he was certain that was what she was doing.

The beta doctors had a discussion amongst themselves, using a lot of words Derek was unfamiliar with, but he tuned them out, listening to the click of the doctor’s heels as she walked back towards the room. When she entered, she was smiling.

“Mr Hale I’ve discussed the situation with Mr Stilinski and due to the nature of this situation we felt that since it also pertained to you, that we should share the results of his medical records.”

“Okay,” he said, heart beating a little faster. “What were they?”

“Stiles is a rare breed of omega that doesn’t register or present as a viable candidate unless there’s a powerful alpha around,” she said, indicating with a small gesture at Derek. “Your bloodwork suggests you are not a typical alpha and this explains how your close interaction affected one another so prominently.”

Derek frowned. “But I remembered hearing the doctors gave him beta status when he presented, even if he didn’t carry any scent.”

The doctor nodded. “Stiles’ omega genes remained dormant until your encounter, which is why his scent gave him the status of a beta and he hadn’t gone into any heats when a typical omega would have. He might have continued as a beta for some time if you hadn’t been near one another.”

Derek had never heard of an omega like this. “Is that why other omegas don’t affect me?” he wondered.

The doctor paused and considered the question. “Not entirely, no. I’d say that your alpha biology is attuned to rare omegas due to their fertility and strength but we may never know. A rare omega who wasn’t Stiles might not have even provoked this reaction from you at all.”

That only left Derek with more questions, but they all soon fell to the background because suddenly he could hear Stiles' voice from out in the hallway. 

“Are you kidding?" he was saying, voice slightly raised. "You’re not even gonna let me in the same room as him? How am I gonna apologise? I’m not even in heat yet what kind of animal do you think I am? I’m in total control here, buddy, and I’m not going to jump some stinking alpha just because he smells good, alright? Now let me see him.”

“I don’t think that’s-“

“I bit him,” Stiles said firmly. “I’d say that means I at least owe the guy an apology.”

Derek took a deep breath, and resolved to do this a whole lot better the second time around. He was going to introduce himself properly, apologise and see whether they could move forward. Sometimes relationships didn’t proceed after an attack like that, even if they _were_ compatible. First meetings didn’t always go well, Derek could attest for that now.

The room Derek was in smelled sterile and there was only the three other doctors in the room when the two betas led Stiles in. The scent hit him first this time and Derek tensed, and pushed back into the examination table to keep himself still. Fuck, this was going to be difficult. Derek was going to have to rebuild his control up from the ground now with Stiles in the picture.

“Heyyyyy Derek,” Stiles greeted much too casually for the situation, meeting his gaze squarely with a little bit of shyness which seemed funny considering he was the one who gave Derek the pre-mating bite.

Derek wondered where the sheriff was at this moment. Surely he knew better than to leave Stiles alone? Not when he was so close to starting his heat. “Stiles,” he said politely, trying to show that he wasn’t a threat, that this time he wasn’t going to launch himself at Stiles no matter what.

Only this time _Derek_ wasn’t the problem.

A second later and there was a handful of warm omega in his arms, Stiles’ mouth on his and he was half climbing on top of him. Derek tipped back onto the table in surprise and then Stiles was fully in his lap, and his jacket slid to the floor leaving no barrier between them while he kissed Derek frantically. 

Stiles pushed his fingers against the bite on Derek’s neck like he needed to physically feel it in his hands and Derek let out a sound of pure longing and tilted Stiles’ neck to the side, preparing to lean in and bite him for real this time.

Then there was fresh shouting, and other hands pulling at him, but Stiles growled and Derek snarled and tightened his hold on Stiles, not willing to let go now that he’d got him again. Stiles pressed down in his lap with more intention and Derek jerked his hips up against his ass with a groan, in a haze of heat and scent and desire.

A second later before Derek could set his teeth to Stiles’ skin, Stiles was being yanked out of his arms and dragged across the room. Derek panted heavily and jerked up but managed to stop himself because it was Stiles’ father with his hand around Stiles’ waist and he’d spilled what looked like coffee across the white tiles in his haste to get there quick enough. But at least his familiar smell seemed to have brought Stiles back to himself.

Derek inhaled some of the omega doctor’s scent to calm down. And it did the trick almost immediately. Quickly he scooped his jacket up off the floor and used it to cover himself, aware of Stiles’ eyes on his crotch the entire time. He knew that Stiles had felt his knot when he was on top of him.

“Okay,” Stiles said a little unevenly a second later, cheeks pink with embarrassment as everyone turned to look at him. “I might have oversold my control back there.”

“ _Jesus_ kid,” his father said faintly, shaking his head. “Could you please stop jumping the alpha, who you bit in front of the _entire town_ I might add, without warning please.”

Stiles claimed him in front of the entire town. Derek couldn’t tamp down the rush of pleasure that brought forth even if Stiles was half out of his mind when he did it. Even if Derek was half out of his mind when he jumped him. 

It had been a strange morning.

“To be fair I came at you first,” Derek said, unable to draw his eyes away from Stiles’ face. Or his mouth.

“Yeah Dad,” Stiles muttered, frowning around an amused grin. “Why aren’t you blaming him?”

His smile was genuine though and Derek knew this was going about as well as could be expected considering the circumstances. Considering the very public and very embarrassing circumstances. Derek gripped the table harder to keep himself still.

“Because he’s actually attempting to fight his instincts here while we sort this out.”

Stiles scowled. “I made attempts-“

“When?” the sheriff wondered, openly fed up now. “When you gave him a pre-mating mark without discussing it first or when you jumped him when I left the room for barely five minutes?”

Stiles reddened and went slack in his father’s hold as if in quiet acceptance. “You’d better stay close then,” he muttered. “If I catch even a hint of his scent from here I’m gonna-“

Derek leaned a little bit forward for the rest of that but Stiles unfortunately didn’t elaborate except to turn a darker shade of red. Derek thought he liked that colour on his pale skin very much. He thought he’d like to see it all over his body actually.

“Well,” Stiles said, flushed as if that explained his meaning. “Is it always this- intense?”

The doctors who had been watching this exchange intently didn’t answer immediately. “It’s not meant to be,” the omega doctor, with the name tag Henshaw on her coat explained, curiously interested in the situation. “This is a special case. Particularly since you seem to specifically be engaging alpha Hale with your scent. You still smell like a beta to me.”

Stiles’ eyes were heavy and full of interest when he didn’t tear his eyes away from Derek. “Great.”

“I think-“ Derek started. “I should go. I’m really struggling to keep my head here.”

“I’m sorry I bit you,” Stiles blurted out, sounding the most clear-headed since they first encountered each other. “I- uh don’t know what came over me.”

“The same thing that came over me,” Derek pointed out trying to be empathetic. It was a kind of a mess at the start but he could see it clearing up now. If they wanted it to. This could work he thought. Derek wanted this to work very much actually. “I- give me a call after your heat.”

Stiles’ scent warmed and Derek shuddered under the sudden change. “Yeah,” Stiles said, licking his lips. “I’ll- I’ll call you.”

Derek hesitated to move though because Stiles was standing between him and the exit and getting closer to him wasn’t something anyone would recommend right now.

“Or,” Stiles continued, voice dropping significantly. “Or um you could just-“

“Stiles,” his father warned. “Be appropriate.”

Stiles stared at Derek a second too long and that look held all the power in the room. But he finally took his father’s words to heart. “I think you gotta drag me out of here,” Stiles admitted a little quieter than before. “I don’t think I can physically walk away from him.” 

One of the doctors nodded and then two of them and the sheriff were pulling Stiles out of the room. Derek was still sorry to see him go. Henshaw stepped towards him, and Derek realised he’d forgotten that she was still there.

“Let’s take a look at that pre-mating bite,” she said, gloved hands reaching out for Derek’s neck as he tamped down his instincts and moved to oblige her inspection.

“Hmm,” she said thoughtfully, more to herself than anyone else. “It’s a successful bite and it should heal within the next few hours. Be aware it will make your instincts more in tune with Mr Stilinski, and therefore much harder to resist if he were to-“

“Yes,” Derek finished quickly, understanding her meaning.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye and when she pushed her exposed wrist at him, emanating her omega scent Derek blinked at her and stepped back in confusion.

“Sorry,” she apologised. “I noticed you were inhaling my scent earlier and I was curious.”

Derek didn’t think she was trying anything untoward since she was clearly mated, as the long healed bite on her neck declared. “I-“ he started, embarrassed. “I was using your scent to clear my head,” he admitted.

She didn’t look remotely offended though.

“Interesting,” was what she said instead and then Derek saw her make a few more notes on her computer. “Would you say your reaction to omega scents are still the same as they were before? Excluding Mr Stilinski of course.”

“Yeah,” Derek told her, because even after they’d dragged Stiles away from the ceremony there had still been an entire stage full of omegas present and they hadn’t turned his head. Nor had the omega in heat in the waiting room. “It’s the same. Nice but- uh nothing particularly interesting.”

“Fascinating,” she noted, and from the tone in her voice, she truly did think it was fascinating.

“Should-,” he started carefully. “Should I be under watch at home?”

It was a process that occurred for out of control alphas after they’d made a particularly violent and unwelcome move on an omega. House arrest with the family usually occurred for at least 72 hours, until officials decided how to proceed from there.

Henshaw looked thoughtful.

“No, I don’t think that’s necessary,” she said. “Though you did engage Mr Stilinski first, he’s the one who bestowed an unwelcome pre-mating mark-“

Derek was quick to defend him. And he hadn’t been much better either, Derek knew that he would have bitten Stiles too if they hadn’t been interrupted. “I _wanted_ -“

“Maybe so,” she continued firmly. “But consent was not discussed previously, which makes the case a concerning one. Mr Stilinski will be placed under observation and kept here for the remainder of his heat, and after this you can continue with mating discussions as normal.”

Derek’s face went red.

“In the meantime, you should return home,” she said. “Uncompleted pre-mating marks often manifest heat symptoms between partners.”

“You mean-“

“You might find yourself in a constant state of arousal in the next few days. Best to stay home and just wait it out.”

Laura was going to find this hilarious.

“Alright,” he said, trying not to look more embarrassed than he felt when he got to his feet and walked quickly out of the room, the jacket still held pointedly in front of his crotch like a shield.

 

 

His mother stood in the open doorway with her hands on her hips when Derek finally returned home. He could see Cora and Laura lingering gleefully behind her in the hallway, ready to see the drama unfold.

Derek had expected this.

“You _attacked_ an omega?” she demanded, disapproval colouring her tone

“I- he bit me,” Derek protested quickly. “I didn’t do anything like that.”

He neglected to mention that he would have anyway if those alphas hadn’t pulled him off Stiles. But his mother seemed to know the truth anyway. “Pre-mating mark or not, I expected you to know better,” his mother said. “To have control.”

But Derek could tell that she wasn’t truly disappointed with him. The circumstances yes, but not the situation in which he'd finally lost it over an omega. Derek was certain both of his parents were ecstatic at the news.

“I thought I did,” Derek muttered, still embarrassed with himself. “All those years around omegas, nothing could have prepared me for this. You don’t know what it was like.”

Talia Hale’s eyes narrowed. “Then explain it.”

Derek paused and thought about it. “It was like finding out I’d been starving my whole life for a food that hadn’t existed, that I didn’t even _know_ existed or that I’d even been hungry for.”

“Way to compare Stiles to food, Derek,” Laura muttered, with a roll of her eyes.

“Shut up, Laura,” he snapped, and felt his face flush. “It was a fucking metaphor, I-“

“Don’t swear at your sister,” his mother interrupted, but her expression was softer now, as if she understood.

“I tried to keep it under control at the centre,” he promised. “But it’s like rebuilding tolerance from the beginning again. Things will be easier once Stiles’ heat is over. He- he wanted me to call him after.”

“You’re extremely lucky that you didn’t mark him, Derek,” she replied, stepping aside to let him into the house. “Because though they may have been lenient on Stiles’ bite, if it had been you who had left an unwelcome pre-mating mark on a newly presented omega, the sheriff’s _son_ no less- you and I both know the outcome would have been very different.” 

Derek did know that. It was true that they didn’t take an omega bite as seriously as an alpha one, though Derek would argue doing either without permission was just as dangerous. Some ideas about status were a little too ingrained, including that omegas weren’t really vicious or a threat unless they were pregnant or provoked.

The tender area of his neck where Stiles had bit him would disagree though.

But he wasn’t bothered about it. Derek was glad Stiles had done it. The mark had gotten him into the omega clinic after all and awarded him a brief conversation with Stiles, one that he might have thought sheriff Stilinski would try to prevent after the debacle at the ceremony. And it _had_ established he was in the mating process with someone, a thought that sent a ripple of delight through Derek’s chest. If only Stiles had asked him to mark his neck too, then the connection would have been made official.

“Where’s dad?” Derek asked once he’d stepped into the house and had finally noticed his lack of presence.

“He left to talk to John Stilinski,” Talia explained. “To find out if he was willing to allow the match to proceed after Stiles’ heat was finished.”

Derek choked on the air he was breathing, mortally embarrassed by that knowledge. He was twenty six, and Stiles had to be about twenty four years old if he'd shared classes with Cora. He did _not_ need his parent's involvement for this.

“God Mom, I told you he’d freak out about it,” Cora said only a little delightfully. “It’s not a requirement to ask permission of the parents anymore. If you wanted to know you should have just asked Stiles himself.”

“We’re old fashioned like that,” his mother replied, not in the least bit as mortified as Derek was. “And it’s a sign of respect.”

He’d hoped- 

Well he’d hoped to talk to Stiles in his own time, to quietly explain the depths of his feelings and ask if he was interested in proceeding from there.

He didn’t need his mother to do that for him. Goddamn what a mess. Maybe it was a good thing Stiles was distracted with his heat right now, so he wouldn’t be able to find out about this from his father for at least a few more days. As if this wasn't painful enough.

“I want to do this alone,” Derek said firmly. “I appreciate it, Mom but I really don’t want your help in this.”

His mother sighed and finally removed her hands from her hips, a sure sign that all future lectures had been set aside for the moment. “Alright Derek,” she agreed. “But you can’t blame us for wanting to help things along. Knowing your track record who was to say how long you would leave it-“

“Until someone else mated Stiles probably,” Laura interjected.

A deep guttural snarl emerged from the back of Derek’s throat, unbidden at the challenge and Laura froze for a second, surprised. His mother looked astonished by the display. So did his sisters. Derek had never growled at them in his life.

“When I got the call from Mayor Martin I didn’t quite believe it,” she breathed after Derek had gotten a hold of himself again. “But it’s true, isn’t it? You’ve found your mate.”

The happiness in her voice, soothed the anger rising within him and Derek realised he was sharing some of Stiles’ agitation. “Yes,” he said, in a much calmer tone. “Sorry I- I think I should go lie down. The doctor said I would be sharing some of Stile’s heat symptoms through the mark.”

Cora let out a jubilant laugh. “You mean-“

“Enough Cora,” his mother warned, losing patience with their teasing. “Let Derek rest. This day was- very unexpected.”

Derek kissed her cheek as he passed, ignoring the face Laura made behind their mother’s back and how Cora gave him a thumbs up that was somehow perverted. He took the stairs up to his old bedroom, which had been turned into a guest room since he'd moved to New York, and prepared for an uncomfortable turn of events.

He’d heard that alphas experiencing this connection knotted for hours, and sometimes even their hand wasn’t enough to soothe it into going down. Already his cock was twitching, thickening up further in his suit and he thought that must mean Stiles’ heat had finally begun. He hadn’t lost his knot since the clinic, but it had gotten a little softer in the interim from lack of stimulation.

Derek went over to his opened suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt, stripping out of his fancy pressed suit as quick as he could. When he finally got his jeans buttoned he was fully hard, and already he was thinking of what it would be like to have Stiles here right now in his bed. 

He wouldn't have any cause for complaints that was for sure. Derek knew that he had a nice cock. And from all the people he’d been with, he knew how to please his partners. Derek had heard of alphas with limp knots before but that didn’t seem like it was going to be a problem for him at the moment.

Derek lay down on the bed and tried not to think about Stiles in heat. Stiles touching himself. Stiles moaning, making the softest sounds. Stiles _coming_. 

It was a failed effort. 

Twenty minutes later and Derek was the hardest he'd ever been. His knot was aching and painful with the need to grip it tight, to encase it inside a warm heat and keep it there. He knew distantly that the symptoms were getting steadily worse but it was getting much harder to think. Not when he was trying to resist touching himself. 

It became too much, much too soon. 

The room was too hot, it didn't smell right, was lacking one scent in particular and before he could think Derek was up from the bed, crossing the room to open the window- 

And then he was jumping out of it. 

  
  
  


Instantly, he felt better. As if there was something outside soothing the heat in his body that his old bedroom hadn't. Maybe he just needed to be closer to nature or something, but then a twig snapped to his left and he turned and- 

There was Stiles. 

Derek blinked. 

But he wasn’t imagining things because Stiles really _was_ there, standing less than twenty metres away, his clothing half torn, still wearing the suit from the ceremony now missing a shoe, and covered in leaves and twigs as if he’d escaped the omega clinic via a tree.

It took all of Derek’s control not to run towards him. Stiles seemed to be in a similar struggle with himself, but his face was flushed, his pupils blown and he’d never smelt more enticing.

“Derek,” he said, after a moment passed of them eyeing one another warily. “I really need to fuck you.”

He trembled at the words, fighting with himself to remain still. Derek’s knot which had been more than half-formed for the past hour and a half, could empathise with his predicament. It was as if Derek’s body had been waiting for him to arrive.

“We haven’t-“ Derek started, before Stiles wiped a line of sweat from his forehead and he was completely derailed by the sight. “Had the best record for control around each other.”

“So then let’s lose control,” Stiles said simply, and he was panting and licking his tongue across his bottom lip in the sweetest suggestion that Derek had ever heard.

“I’ll bite you,” Derek declared immediately, when Stiles took a step closer. “A mating mark. I was going to do it at the ceremony before the others pulled me off you. Then at the clinic.”

A deep bodied shiver passed through Stiles at that, as if it was exactly what he’d wanted to hear. “So do it then,” he replied, unconcerned and unafraid. “I want it.”

Far in the back of Derek’s mind he could remember that they weren’t meant to be doing this yet, when the heat was upon them both.

“We’re meant- we’re not supposed to-“

“I can smell you knot,” Stiles announced, taking another step, hunger in his throat. “Do you know how badly I- how much I _want_ it?”

Derek swallowed, hard, the fog of desire clouding everything. “Almost as much as I want to give it to you.”

Stiles stopped when he’d closed half the distance between them, and Derek’s chest was heaving with the exertion of not closing the rest of that gap. He could smell Stiles’ slick in the air, advertising his need, and it was a disgrace that no one had ever noticed his scent like this, had never realised how delectable it was.

But it was also blessing that they hadn’t. Now there were no contenders for Stiles’ hand. Derek was the luckiest alpha in Beacon Hills.

“So are you gonna give it to me then?” Stiles wondered, when Derek had done little else but watch his omega attentively, without blinking.

The rumble rose up in his chest before Derek was even conscious of it.

“Yes,” he agreed, heart pounding as his cock jerked, thick and heavy in his jeans. “Stiles. I’ll give it to you.”

Stiles whimpered and reached down to cup his own dick, and Derek could smell how much he needed it now. How desperate he must have been to have come all this way. Just to find him. 

“Yes,” he moaned, and Derek finally stopped fighting himself, let the need claw itself free of his chest, until his eyes were bleeding red.

“Stiles,” he rumbled, voice deepening with arousal. “Come. _Here_.”

He grinned then, like Derek losing control was somehow amusing and Derek didn’t have the sense to be careful of that. Not when Stiles was bounding towards him, cheeks flushed and hands outstretched. Stiles gripped the material of Derek’s shirt first, and then suddenly his hands were in Derek’s hair and he was clambering up on top of him, a foot on Derek’s thigh for purchase as the other curled around his waist.

The weight of Stiles sent them both crashing down onto the leaves beneath their feet but Derek barely noticed. His teeth went straight for Stiles’ throat but Stiles caught Derek’s face first and titled it away, rocking his hips down to get situated.

“Not yet, not yet,” he moaned, sounding desperate in his wildness. “Once it’s in me.”

Derek sobbed in pleasure, when Stiles’ fingers skated along the line of his cock and he fumbled for the waistband of Derek’s pants to get him out.

He barely had the chance to unzip before Stiles was slipping his fingers into Derek’s underwear and taking him in hand. Derek bucked up with a snarl when Stiles’ thumb brushed across the sensitive head of his knot, felt it plump up further under his scorching touch.

“Hurry up,” Derek moaned, feverish with a desire to mark Stiles up from the inside. “Before it forms.”

Stiles gasped and panted and writhed in his arms, trying to shuck off all of his clothes at once and keep hold of Derek’s cock at the same time.

Derek gave up with an entirely desperate sound of frustration and caught the back of Stiles’ dress pants, tearing through the material with a sharp yank. Stiles groaned and his scent changed, became stronger and Derek came to realise just how wet he was when his fingers skimmed the damp fabric of Stiles’ underwear.

Stiles rocked into his hand almost inevitably like this was the outcome they’d been crashing toward ever since this morning.

“Please,” Derek begged, cupping the space between Stiles’ cheeks, feeling the hot clutch of heat there. “Please can I-“

But Stiles was already ripping through the fabric of his underwear, tilting his hips up, Derek’s cock still in hand as he brought them together. Derek’s tip touched his hot ring of muscle, slick and open and so wet and then Stiles was easing onto him with a cry of relief.

“You’re mine,” Stiles crooned almost incoherently, rocking his hips down to take Derek further inside, and he was there, finally in the tight heat of Stiles’ body and it was exquisitely unbearable. “You’re mine.”

Derek made an affirmative, helpless sound, because there was no other answer, not when Stiles felt so hot around him like this, when he tasted like he did.

And then Stiles really started moving. Derek instantly lost the words to reply, to sympathise with what it felt like because Stiles was already jerking furiously in his lap, in his own frenzied rhythm to fuck himself on Derek’s cock.

Derek reached out and caught the bones of his hips, forcing him into stillness, ignoring how Stiles cursed at him, before he took control of the next thrust and made it long, a deep furious slide. Stiles tipped his throat back and laughed, elated and indulged, and Derek thrust again, gentling Stiles into a pace that brought his cock right where he needed it, dragging against his prostate.

Then Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and dragged their mouths together and everything was lost to heat and touch and the upsurge of pleasure between them. Derek was only able to thrust three more times, plunge deep and press in like he wanted before his knot finally caught.

Stiles keened at the feel of it expanding within him, securing their bodies together and Derek could only bury his face into Stiles’ sweat slicked collarbone and feel wave after wave of pleasure roll over him. Stiles finally turned his neck then, an obliging offering and Derek reared up before thoughts could catch him, jaws clamping over the long expanse of Stiles’ throat, biting down deeply and possessively.

Stiles whimpered and tightened on his cock so Derek did it again, biting harder and when he finally drew back to focus better on the frantic movement of Stiles in his lap, riding his knot as best he could, the pre-mating mark stood out in high relief.

“So good,” Stiles gasped, voice and body shaking in tandem as he rotated roughly on the knot. “Derek-“

“It’s okay,” he panted, soothing the heat of Stiles by sliding his hand along the shirt on his back. They’d hardly even managed to get out of their clothes. “I’ve got you.”

And then, finally he started to come. Stiles groaned at the feel of it inside him, and then suddenly he was fumbling with the front of his pants, before giving up on the zip entirely and shoving his hand into them to grab at his own cock.

Derek regretted being so hasty. He hadn’t even touched Stiles properly yet, barely got the chance to use his mouth on him, but there was afterward. The look on Stiles’ face told him as much.

“How’d-,” he started, getting more clear headed by the minute. “How’d you get here?”

“I ran,” Stiles panted, distracted by the force of his looming orgasm. "After I climbed out the window."

Derek couldn’t help it, he slipped his hand into Stiles’ pants too, barely stroking along Stiles’ cock before it gushed under their combined touch. Stiles tightened and trembled on Derek’s knot again and they groaned together, caught in the sweet sensation of their joining. Even after the pleasure had crested and ebbed.

“Well,” Stiles said after a moment of just their heavy breathing. “I guess you’re more irresistible than I thought.”

Derek took in the scattering of moles on his face, still covered in that pink blush and the swollen state of Stiles’ mouth. “Likewise,” he replied, bringing the hand covered in Stiles’ come up to his lips to taste.

Stiles cursed and started rocking down on his knot with renewed effort, distracting Derek entirely from the taste of come in his mouth. Until he heard his mother in the distance.

“Derek!” she was calling, sounding concerned and he finally took in the state that they’d left each other in and firmly decided no one else should witness this. “Where are you? I just had a call from John, Stiles broke out of the clinic-“

“I have him,” Derek called back, sounding neither calm nor his voice remotely even. It took everything in him not to add, ‘he’s mine’.

But Stiles seemed to know that was what he meant anyway.

“Don’t- don’t come round the back for a bit,” he managed, covering his face with his hands, woefully embarrassed and insanely turned on even as his hips jerked up into Stiles again.

His mother let out an aggravated sound. “You have a perfectly good bed, Derek,” she called back in a tone that let him know there was another lecture in the works.

“Hey,” Stiles said, interrupting his thoughts as he leaned in close, kissing along Derek’s jaw, licking the shell of his ear. “Reckon you knocked me up?”

Fuck, contraception. Derek hadn't even thought about- 

But the expression on Stiles' face was amused, not concerned. Which meant that whatever the outcome it was exactly what he'd wanted. Derek groaned and rolled them until Stiles was lying on his back in a pile of scattered leaves and Derek was between his legs where he belonged, rocking his knot back and forth in the new position.  


Stiles grinned even as his mouth fell open into a strangled gasp.

“I don’t know,” Derek muttered, leaning in and putting his teeth to Stiles’ throat again, as his knot pulsed inside him, filling and filling him up with Derek’s come. “Wanna keep trying?”

Stiles jerked and Derek knew by scent alone that he’d come again, even if he hadn’t looked down and seen the fresh dark spot in his torn pants announcing the fact.

“Yes,” Stiles agreed, wrapping his legs around Derek’s and tightening his grip. “Oh God _yes_.”

Derek smiled, leaned in and kissed that incredible mouth and then started to move again.

They’d make it to the bed eventually. Derek was certain of it.

  
  
  
  



End file.
